Typically, cancer tissues are characterized by genetic lesions which are, at least in part, responsible for the occurrence or phenotype of the disorder. Many cancers are characterized by one or more genetic aberrations, including gene copy number changes, somatic and germline mutations. The need still exists for analyzing genetic variants associated with cancer.